dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
List of McDonald's Happy Meal (Eruowood) toy promotions
1991 * McKids Happy Meal activity books with stickers (June, first Happy Meal "toy" prize in Eruowood) * McDino Changeables (July) * Disney's Mickey Mouse and friends inflatable toys (August) * McDonaldland "back to school" accessories (September) * Super Mario World figures (October) * Hook toys (November) * Tiny Toon Adventures figures (December) 1992 * McDonaldland "Happy Cups" (January) * Disney's Cartoon Classics figures (February) * Super Looney Tunes dress-and-match figurines (March) * Tiny Toon Adventures "flip car" toys (April) * Flintstones "mix and match" figures (May) * McDonaldland Summer pails (June) * The Simpsons "summer fun" toys (July) * Ronald McDonald in Space toys (August) * Batman toys for boys and Disney's The Little Mermaid pencil figures for girls (September) * Glow in the dark Trick-or-Treat pails (October) * Disney's Beauty and the Beast accessories for girls and Transformers Victory figures for boys (November) * Holiday McNugget Buddies figures (December) 1993 * Guess Who? toys (January) * Mouse Trapz toys (February) * Ren & Stimpy figures (March) * X-Men action figures and comic books (April) * Eeureka’s Castle toys (May) * Disney's Aladdin action figures and accessories (June) * Nickelodeon noodle figures (July) * Goof Troop toys (August) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers action figures (September) * McDonaldland glow in dark "Monster Cups" (October) * Polly Pocket accessories for girls and Mighty Max playsets for boys (November) * Home Alone toys (December) 1994 * Nickelodeon (Rugrats, Ren & Stimpy, Doug) figures (January) * McDonaldland crazy straws (February) * Star Trek: The Next Generation action figures (March) * McDonaldland Kinder Surprise candy and toys and Muppet Babies Under 3 board books (April) * The Flintstones (1994 movie) toys (May) * Sonic the Hedgehog action figures (June) * McZoo animal plush toys (July) * Nickelodeon Guts toys (August) * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends promotional VHS tapes and toys (September) * Winnie the Pooh Halloween pails (October) * Mega Man action figures (November) * Holiday 1994 Barbie dolls for girls and Hot Wheels "dragsters" cars for boys (December) 1995 * Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad toys (January) * Mouse Trapz toys (February) * Nickelodeon Floam "creature molds" (March) * Cabbage Patch Kids dolls for girls and Marvel Superheroes toys for boys (April) * Power Rangers Shogun Ninjas action figures (May) * Batman Forever collectible figures (June) * Animaniacs figures (July) * Lego Aquazone toys (August) * Mega Man "action cars" toys for boys and Minnie 'n Me accessories for girls (September) * Donkey Kong Country figures (October) * McDonaland Transformers figures (November) * Micro Machines toys for boys and Hello Kitty toys for girls (December) 1996 * Mega Man X action figures (January) * Toy Story figures (February) * Muppet Treasure Island toys (March) * Where in The World is Carmen Sandiego? toys (April) * Rocko’s Modern Life toys (May) *Beast Wars: Transformers action figures for boys and Littlest Pet Shop toys for girls (June) (reissue of the 1995 US toys) * Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame toys (July) * Power Rangers Zeo action figures (August) * The Kidriends 2 toys (September) * Goosebumps Halloween pals (October) * Space Jam toys (November) * Disney Holiday Plush Pals toys (December) 1997 * Star Trek Starfleet ships toys for boys and Barbie "World Travels" dolls for girls (January) * Diddy Kong Racing toys (February) * Teenie Beanie Babies (March) * Dragon Ball GT toys for boys and Littlest Pet Shop toy for Girls (April) * The Simpsons action toys (May) * Hercules toys (June) * Mega Man 8 toys (July) * Nickelodeon "slime heads" toys (October) * Sky Dancers dolls for girls and Dragon Flyz figures for boys (November; pulled after two weeks due to Galoob recalling the toys that were sold in stores) * 101 Dalmatians toys (December) 1998 * Bobby’s World toys (January) * Arthur toys (February) * The Flintstones toys (March) * Snoopy toys (April) * Smurfs toys (May) * Mulan action figures (June) * Beast Wars Transmetals toys for boys and My Little Pony toys for girls (July) * Power Rangers In Space toys for boys and Sanrio toys for girls (August) * Mulan toys (September) * Godzilla (1998 movie) action figures (October) * A Bug's Life toys (November) * Looney Tunes toys (December) 1999 * The Rugrats Movie toys (January) * Super Mario toys for boys and Hello Kitty toys for Girls (February) * The Simpsons toys (March) * Star Wars: Episode I - Phantom Menace toys (May) * Doug’s 1st Movie toys (June) * Spongebob Squarepants toys (July) * Recess toys (August) * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy toys (September) * Tom & Jerry toys (October) * Sesame Street "plush puppets" toys (November) * Toy Story 2 candy dispensers (December) 2000 * Rugrats and Rocket Power figures (January) * Transformers Beast Machines toys for boys and Sanrio toys for girls (February) * Teletubbies plushies (March) * Hanna-Barbera's (Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, The Flintstones and The Jetsons) figures (April) * Pokemon Trading Card Game cards and figures (May) * Dragon Tales plushies (June) * Rocket Power fingerboards (July) * Digimon figures (August) * Powerpuff Girls action figures for girls and Pokemon "battle tops" for boys (September) * Scooby-Doo candy dispensers (October) * SpongeBob SqaurePants toys (November) * 102 Dalmatians toys (December) 2001 * Raido Disney music CDs and Sesame Street under 3 toys (January) * Disney's House of Mouse bendable plushies and toys (February) * Cartoon Cartoons squirt toys (March) * Rugrats/The Wild Thornberrys/SpongeBob SqaurePants trading cards and figures (April) * Lego monster truck toys for boys and Barbie princess accessories for girls (May) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command toys (June) * Powerpuff Girls action figures for girls and Digimon (Tamers) figures and trading cards for boys (July) * Nickelodeon (Blue’s Clues, Eeureka’s Castle, Dora the Explorer and AAAHH!!! Real Monsters) action figures (August) * Shrek toys (September) * Crayola "Design a Pail" Halloween pails (October) * Monsters Inc. toys and candy dispensers (November) * Jimmy Neutron toys (December) 2002 * Ice Age toys (March) * Pepper Ann toys (April) * The Simpsons “Couch Gag” toys (May) * Power Rangers Wild Force action figures (June) * Lego Bionicle toys for boys and Diva Starz dolls for girls (July) * Powerpuff Girls Movie toys for girls and Dragon Ball Z action figures for boys (August) * Spy Kids 2 toys and accessories (September) * Six Flags Fright Fest Halloween pails (October) * Treasure Planet toys (November) * Rugrats toys (December) 2003 * The Legend of Tarzan toys (January) * Fairy OddParents toys (February) * Disney Princess dolls for girls and Toy Story's Buzz Lightyear "Galactic Gear" toys for boys (March) * Dora the Explorer toys (April) * Spyro toys (May) * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas toys (June) * SpongeBob SqaurePants squirt figures (July) * Kim Possible toys for girls and Pokemon Ruby & Sapphire toys for boys (September) * Finding Nemo toys (October) * Brother Bear toys (November) * Spider-Man & Friends toys for boys and Limited Too Christmas accessories for girls (December) 2004 * Yu-Gi-Oh! trading cards and monster figures for boys and Care Bears dolls for girls (January) * The Lion King 1 1/2 toys (February) * Jimmy Neutron/Fairly Odd-Parents toys (March) (During this time, two toys were given away with each Happy Meal) * Digimon (Adventure and 02) action figures (June) * Barbie dolls for girl and Hot Wheels toys for boys (September) * Disney's The Haunted Mansion (October) * The Incredibles toys (November) * Dave the Barbarian action figures for boys and Lizzie McGuire accessories for girls (December) 2005 * Thomas and Friends "capsule toys" for boys and Limited Too "charm bands" for girls (May) * Barbie and Hot Wheels Halloween pails (October) * Disney presents Pixar Pals (November) * Super Happy Meal (offered M&M's candy, Yoplait Trix Yogurt, Fruit by the Foot, Fruit Roll Ups, Fruit Gushers, Grapes, a Coca-Cola glass bottle, and a 2-liter bottle of either Sun Drop or Sunkist soda instead of a toy prize) (December) 2006 * Nickelodeon (Dora the Explorer and SpongeBob SquarePants) toys (May) * FIFA World Cup (Germany 2006) figures (June-July) * New Super Mario Bros. figurines (July) * Build-A-Bear Workshop Halloween bear plushies (October) * Strawberry Shortcake dolls for girls and Mega Man ZX action figures for boys (November) 2007 * Mouse Trapz toys (April) * Cartoon Network (Foster's, Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Lab, Courage, Codename: Kids Next Door, Johnny Bravo) toys (May) * Pokemon Diamond and Pearl plushie clips (August) * Mega Man 20th Anniversary action figures (September) * Digimon (Data Squad) "Digivoling" action figures (October; unreleased) * Ronald's Happy Meal Treat Mystery Bags (October) (During this time a generic toy from McDonald's inventory was given away with each Happy Meal in a reusable "Trick or treat" bag decorated with McDonaland characters) * 77 Kids toys (November) 2008 * Wacky Packages trading card stickers (March) * Powerpuff Girls Z action figures for girls and Nintendo Wii Sports toys for boys (April) * Looney Tunes toys (May) * Technic Heroes toys (June) * Power Rangers Jungle Fury toys (September) * Bolt plushies (November) * Nintendo (Super Mario, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda) figures (December) 2009 * Hotel for Dogs toys (January) * Powerpuff Girls action figures and accessories (March) * Nintendo Game Boy 20th anniversary handheld games (September) * Tony Hawk fingerboard clips and ramps for boys and Littlest Pet Shop toys for girls (July) * Sesame Street 40 Years of Sunny Days plushies (November) 2010 * Dongwa from Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat toys for boys and Chi's Sweet Home toys for girls (April) * Shrek Forever After toys (May) * FIFA World Cup (South Africa 2010) figures (June-July) * Dragon Ball Z "cube figures" for boys and Justice Fashion Girls dolls for girls (August) * Nintendo (Pokemon, Super Mario, Legend of Zelda) action figures (November) * Super Happy Meal 2 (offered M&M's candy, Yoplait Trix Yogurt, Fruit by the Foot, Fruit Roll Ups, Fruit Gushers, Grapes, a kiddie soft serve ice cream cone, and a 2-liter bottle of Coca-Cola instead of a toy prize) (December) 2011 * Happy Meal 20th anniversary toys (reissues of select Happy Meal toys from the past 20 years) (June) * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic dolls for girsl and Tony Hawk "Skate Gear" accessories for boys (September) * Happy Meal Make-A-Monster Trick or Treat Boxes (October) * Pokemon Black and White "cube figures" (November) * Happy Meal "Fitness Fun" DVDs and Fisher-Price Little People under 3 board books (December) 2012 * Mega Happy Meal (March) (During this time, McDonald's held an instant win game with each Happy Meal, this promotion served as a "clean up" for McDonald's inventory of left over and unsold toys) * Power Rangers GB action figures for boys and Littlest Pet Shop clips for girls (June) * Wii U Sports toys for boys and Justice accessories for girls (September) * Scooby-Doo Halloween pails (October) * Doraemon toys (November) 2013 * Power Rangers Pirates of Legends toys (July) * Hamtaro halloween pails (October) 2014 * Frozen figures (January) * The Lego Movie Minifigures and trading cards (February) * Rio 2 toys (April) * Happy Meal "nutrition" books (May) * SpongeBob SqaurePants "cube figures" (June) * FIFA World Cup (Brazil 2014) figures (June-July) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014 movie) action figures (August) * Justice & Brothers "back to school" accessories (September) * 2 for You No Tricks, Just Treats! (October) (During this time, two generic toys from McDonald's inventory were given away with each Happy Meal) * Pokemon Alpha Sapphire/Pokemon Omega Ruby "capsule toys" (November) * Dragon Ball Z action figures for boys and Build-A-Bear Workshop Holiday bear plush toys for girls (December) 2015 * Teen Titans Go! figures (January) * Sweetharts plushies for girls and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles "cube figures" for boys (February) * SpongeBob SqaurePants Sponge Out of Water action figures (March) * Dreamworks Home figures (April) * National Geographic Kids books (May) * Sonic Boom action figures for boys and Shopkins figures for girls (June) * Minions figures (July) * Justice & Brothers "Summer Gear" accessories (August) * Hello Kitty "capsule toys" for girls and Justice League action figures for boys (September) * Goosebumps (2015 movie) Halloween pails (October) * Peanuts (2015 movie) figures and comic books (November) * Star Wars: The Force Awakens toys (December) 2016 * Super Happy Meal 3 (offered Kinder Surprise, Yoplait Go-Gurt, a 10 Eruowoodian dollar for Justice or Brothers gift card, a three pack of McCookies, a 10 Eruowoodian dollar McDonald's gift card, Apple slices, a kiddie soft serve ice cream cone, and a 2-liter bottle of Surge instead of a toy prize) (January) * Kung Fu Panda 3 plushies (February) * Pokemon 20th anniversary figures and trading cards (March) * Kirby toys (April) * Power Rangers action figures for boys and Winx Club dolls for girls (May) * Happy Birthday Happy Meal 25th anniversary Beanie Boos (June) * Finding Dory toys (July) * Talking Tom and Friends toys (August) * Star Trek 50th anniversary toys (September) * Monster Happy Meal toys and pails (October) * Hello Sanrio toys for girls and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles toys for boys (November) * DC Comics toys (December) 2017 * Minecraft toys (January) * Lego Batman Movie toys (February) * Power Rangers (2017 movie) toys for boys and Justice Style Dolls for girls (March) * Crayon Shin-chan toys for boys and Mysticons toys for girls and Chi's Sweet Adventure Under 3 board books (April) * Make Me Happy toys (May) * Super Mario toys (June) * Despicable Me 3 toys (July) * Emoji Movie plush clips (August) * Pokemon toys (September) * Lego Ninjago toys for boys and My Little Pony Movie toys for girls (October) * Miraculous toys for girls and Zak Storm toys for boys (November) * Ferdinand plushies (December) 2018 * Star Wars: The Last Jedi action figures (January) * Peter Rabbit toys and books (February) * Yo Kai Watch toys for boys and Shopkins toys for girls (March) * Happy Meal Box Heads toys (April) * Paw Patrol toys (May) * World Famous Snoopy toys (June) * The Incredibles II toys (July) * Teen Titans Go! toys (August) * NES Classics toys (September) * Animal Jam plushies for Girls and Justice League toys for boys (October) * Wreck-It Ralph 2 toys (November) * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse toys (December) 2019 * Monster Jam toys for boys and Shopkins Cute Cars toys for girls (January) * Dragon Ball Super toys for boys and Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own Toys and Masks for girls (Febraury) * The Lego Movie 2 toys (March) * Avengers Endgame actions toys (April) * Aladdin toys (May) * Secret Life of Pets 2 toys (June) * Toy Story 4 action figures and trading cards (July) * Snoopy space toys (August) * The Lion King toys (September) * Pinkfong Baby Shark toys (October) * Pokemon Go toys for boys and Hello Kitty toys for girls (November) * Frozen II toys (December) 2020 * Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker toys (January) Category:McDonald's Category:Happy Meal Category:Toys Category:Promotions Category:McDonald's (Eruowood) Category:Promotion lists Category:McDonald's lists Category:Toy lists Category:Eruowood Category:Fictional toys Category:Lists Category:Happy Meal lists